Two are one
by soulessdragon1265
Summary: "two become one, get given a gaming HUD, and get shot to enter remnant, this is the story of that. Collab and heavy si/oc story"
1. Head on collisions

**Sollessheart1265 A/N: hey guys! No hold on one second and let me explain what i am doing here! I am collaborating on a story with Eldrik (Morgan). We decided to make this because why not?! So to answer the questions before you even have them: no this wont affect MY writing in any way shape or form. Nor his, once he starts. Now be warned this is a double self insert. If you dont like it tough.**

 **Eldrik: I have no clue how this will work, I just had an idea and asked Robert (soulessheart1265) and he rolled with it, we don't own anything other than are characters, RWBY is owned by rooster teeth.**

 _ **Head on collisions.**_

 _Its new, being hurtled across space. Something most people should never experience. But few, like myself, will. When you think of space you think "wow, I never expected it to be that large." But if you think about it. Space is limitless. And I found myself hurtling across the ever growing black void affectionately dubbed space. The only thought, aside from those of my family and my boyfriend, was "how did all this start?"_

 **POV: Robert.**

 **Beep beep beep beep!** The alarm from the small digital clock signaled seven o'clock in the morning. The time when I have to get ready to go to my menial job. I work at a fast food restaurant while I wait to join the armed forces.

I slam my hand down on the top of the clock to shut the blaring noises up. I reach to my bead side table and grab the white undershirt I wear to traverse my small home. I grab a change of clothes and head towards my small restroom for a shower.

I step into the room and lock the door behind me. I turn the one knob on the wall and start the showers water. This knob was built to regulate temperature, not pressure. While the water pressure is very pleasant, you can't make it any softer or harder. You are stuck with hard. And that's all you get. But you get used to it. The position on the knob that I like is not hard to memorize. I like the water as hot as you can get it.

I turn the knob all the way and strip my clothes off, revealing my white skin to the world. After about a half hour I finish scrubbing my body and hair and turn the water off. I reach forward, just out of reach of the spray, and grab a towel. I wrap said towel around my body and walk to my room, to get into my work uniform. _"I hope I have a clean one."_ After about ten minutes of rummaging I find one. The shirt is simple enough. It's a green polo shirt with a folded down collar and a pair of black slacks. We also have a hat that has the logo on it. But I never wear mine due to the fact that it is one or two sizes too small.

I look to my phone and see a text on the screen.

 **Sarah (boss):** _I don't need you to come into work today. I'm training a new hire. take a day off._

 **Me:** _okay_.

Well. I woke up for no reason. I would go back to sleep but I never can. _"Maybe I'll call my mom. It's been a while."_ I change into my read and black checkered button up shirt and some black jeans. I scroll through my phone and notice a weird message from a hidden number.

 **?:** _hey, what are you doing right now?_

 **Me:** _why should it matter to you? Who are you?_

 **?:** _a friend_.

 **Me:** _sure you are. Now what do you want?_

 **?:** _it's not about what I want. It's about what I need. and right now, I need you to get on your computer._

I pause. Should I trust this person? Whoever they are. But if I don't what will happen? Nothing right? I mean, they have no idea where I am. Right?

Just then my screen lights up as I get a new message.

 **?:** _you have five minutes to respond or I'll have to take moves that I don't want to have to take. Steps that involve your mother._

 _"Mom…"_

 **Me:** _alright you piece of shit. You have my attention. What is it that you need?_

 **?:** _oh it's simple. Just go take a look at your computer monitor._

 **Me:** _my computer monitor? Why?_

 **?:** _just do it!_

 **Me:** _okay okay, sheesh._

I walk up to my desktop and flick the mouse, lighting up my screen.

 **Me:** _okay. I'm looking at the screen. Now what?_

 **?:** _now you wait. Just stare at the monitor. You have to keep looking. No matter what. If you do, your mom and sister are dead. Got it?_

I bow my head slightly and keep my gaze on the screen.

 **Me:** _understood._

The screen goes from my rainbow color load screen that contains a picture of a blunderbuss shotgun, to a blank black screen. _"What the…"_

I lean forward slightly to investigate. That's when it happens. The screen grows exponentially and swallows me. I mean literally. I look around finding myself in the endless void of space. Wondering what happened.

 _"Was that a floating 1?"_ I look around myself and notice a ton of floating 1's and 0's. I see a sequence of 1's and 0's that are arranged in a BCD type order.

If I remember correctly this exact pattern is Two lives.

11001

T

11101

W

11110

O

00110

L

10010

I

01101

V

10100

E

11001

S

Or when, put together, LIVES. But I could be wrong. I look off to my right. And see another body hurtling towards me. _"Wait is that…"_

 **POV: Morgan**

 **Beepbeepbeep, beepbeepbeep, beepbe-.** The noise stops as I slam my hand down on my Lego Darth Vader alarm clock, giving him a concussion. I get up and look out the window, it was snowing, heavily, which is rare for Britain, even rarer is the fact that there was a blanket of at least a foot of snow.

I checked my phone and looked up my school website, it had a notice to all parents and students that school was closed. I was ecstatic at that. I got into my usual black dressing gown and went to the bathroom, knowing that I wasn't getting back to sleep. I brushed my teeth, hating every second of it, and walked out again.

I got dressed into something more presentable, my red and black checkered shirt that my boyfriend from America had a similar version of, then I got some standard jeans and some Rudolph socks I got for Christmas.

Afterwards I sat down and checked my phone, I noticed a weird number with a text sent from it.

 **?:** _hello. You may not know me, but are you busy?_

 _"What the fuck?"_ I think as I read, but, being too tired to give one, I decided to entertain this guy.

 **Me:** _No? Why?_

 **?:** _I need a favor. Will you help me?_

 **Me:** _what with?_

 **?:** _you know, you are so much more compliant than Robert. I need you to stare at your monitor._

 **Me:** _HOW. DO. YOU KNOW. ABOUT ROBERT?!_

 **?:** _hm hm hm. Wouldn't you like to know? But please, do as I ask._

 **Me:** _before I do anything for you, I need to know Where Robert is, or at least that he's safe._

 **?:** _I could tell you and we could stand here and waste each other's time. Or you can do as I am asking and you could meet him face to face for the first time in your life. How does that sound?_

 **Me:** _fine, let me switch it on_

 **?:** _good boy! Your learning._

I turn on the computer and stare into the monitor as it loaded, before I knew it my monitor ATE me. After That my first thought was _"what the fuck?"_ then I realised I was in space, "wait, I'm in space! How am I not dead yet?!" I quickly worked out I wasn't in space exactly, due to there being GIANT BINARY CODE FLYING ABOUT. I saw it was in fives so I assumed it was BCD code, it took a while but I translated it to: BECOME ONE.

01000

B

10100

E

11000

C

11110

O

10110

M

10100

E

11110

O

01110

N

10100

E

010001010011000111101011010100111100111010100 BECOME ONE. I then noticed that I was moving, moving towards something. As I looked at what I was moving towards, I noticed it was… "wait, is that…"


	2. Tailors, GPS, and a deal with Satan

_**Eldrik: sorry if we don't update so much, it's a little difficult to write, again, we don't own anything**_

 ** _Soulessheart1265:yeah, what he said._**

 **Tailors, GPS, and a deal with Satan.**

 **Point of view: both**

Two young, less than interesting men hurtled towards each other through space matrix, they didn't have time to think as they slammed into each other, or to realise that rather than hitting each other, they went through each other for a split second, all they new was that it was dark for a second, then they were unconscious.

When Robert woke up, he realised that Morgan was already awake because he could hear him, "wait, Morgan?," he got up and tried to find him, but only found that he was in a dorm room.

"Morgan?" Robert says aloud.

 _"I'm in your head, and you don't have to talk, you can just think and I'll hear."_ the voice floats around inside Roberts head

 _"Really? That's cool!"_ He thinks back. _"Did you hear that?"_

 _"Yep, and that's not even the halve if it, we have a HUD, GPS with holographic directions, mini-map that pairs with the GPS, instant info storage for skill books (any book that teaches), and more that I haven't figured out so far."_ Morgan replies.

A smile slowly creeps onto Roberts (or Morgans?) face. _"That's amazing! How did this happen?"_

 _"Other than it involved a creepy text, I don't know; but I do know where we are."_

Robert looks around seeing as he's in control of the motions right now. _"I think this is some kind of apartment. If not then I'm at a loss."_ He says after his inspection.

 _"Firstly, we're in a dorm room, secondly, we got taken here by a fast gentleman with glasses and green hair; thirdly, WELCOME TO BEACON!"_

 _"Wait, Beacon? As in the school? WE'RE IN REMNANT!?"_

 _"YES! And we should probably find a member of staff, it's not the start of the semester yet, so I have a proposal, let's save RWBY...the anime not the team."_

 _"How? And even though you have the idea I have to do the out loud speaking. Remember?"_

 _"No you don't."_ Morgan said, while Robert wasn't paying attention, smiling as he said it.

 _"Oh my god! What is this!? The man with two souls?"_ Robert replies; shocked.

 _"Yes it is, and Blake will notice, I can guarantee it!"_ Morgan replies, going back to thought.

 _"Shit! I wanted to be with my boyfriend but not like this! And I don't want Blake to notice. We have to hide this!"_

 _"Unfortunately we can't, we have two souls, which should be impossible, but we can hide us being from another universe."_

 _"And how do you suppose we do that?"_

 _"Well we could just...Um... Wait, we say we have amne-"_

 _"That won't work. There are too many loopholes. We could try to get Ozpin on our side?"_

 _"Or we could tell the truth, at least to some people."_

 _"Again, that has too many pitfalls!"_ Robert shouts internally _"What if someone we tell and trust turns on us? What then?"_

"Shit."

 _"Look, no matter what we can't tell anyone. That would be our own downfall."_

 _"Then we create a backstory, first we quickly find out what our semblances do, then we say we were an outcast from one of the villages, all I know is that we fell in the emerald forest."_

 _"We could try. But who's to say our aura has even been awoken? It might still be dormant."_

 _"I unlocked yours in your sleep, you just need to try your semblance and unlock mine."_

 _"Who did yours?"_

 _"No one, yet."_

 _"So you, without an aura, unlocked mine? Is that even possible?"_

 _"Maybe we get leniency from the parts that intermingle, they have to be at least semi open to do that, otherwise I just said what Pyrrha said to Jaune."_

 _"I don't know. But right now we have a problem. I think we should go to Ozpin. He might know what to do."_

 _"Ok, I'll set a GPS."_

 _"I don't think that's necessary. We are literally INSIDE the school."_

 _"Yes, but do you know the way AROUND the campus?"_

 _"Maybe I… what about… FINE. You win."_

 _"Of course I do"_ Morgan finishes, setting the GPS as he says, or rather thinks that.

As they leave the dorm room they see blue holographic arrows appear on the floor and the mini-map gain a blue squiggly line. As they follow the arrows they come to some stairs at the end of a corridor leading down. When they get to the bottom they walk down another corridor and through a pair of doors, leading them outside. They can immediately see the giant emerald tower, towering over everything. The arrows led that way so they had an excuse if they were questioned on how they found their way.

Once in the tower they immediately found the elevator and pressed the button marked 'headmasters office', causing them to ascend to the pinnacle of the spire. Once at the top they were greeted by the cog themed room of Ozpin's office, and the man himself.

"Hello you two." Ozpin said. Looking pointedly at the boys. "I'm sure you must be confused so let me explain. Yes it was me who called you here. But i needed two of you. I have no idea how you got put into one person."

"Wait a second, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MOTHER!" Robert shouted. Remembering the threat that the text guy had used.

"Oh her? she's nowhere near here. I only said that to get you to do as i needed you to do."

"You blackmailed me with something you didn't have? I should kill you."

"You could try."

 _"Morgan."_ Robert thought. _"What are my chances of beating him to death?"_

 _"As much as a lemming's"_

 _"How much is a lemming?"_

 _"A lemming is an idiotic creature that dies instantly."_

 _"Oh."_ Robert sighs in defeat. "What do you want from us?" He asks, speaking again to Ozpin.

"Well, first i want you two to be your own selves again. Meaning you need to split apart. And to do that, you need a kind of special Dust crystal called 'soul dust.' it's very difficult to find but it's the only way. Then I will need you two. So until then I will just let you two do as you wish. As a matter of fact, the semester starts in two weeks. If you can figure out your semblances you can join Beacon. How's that sound?"

Morgan, taking over, replies. "That sounds perfect, we get to learn the in's and out's of Remnant and ourselves. And you, in your spare time, can find where the dust is so we can go collect it."

"That almost sounds like a good idea." Ozpin replies.

"Almost?" Morgan responds.

"You forget, i still have the original reason that I brought you here."

"Which is…?"

"It is of little importance now. But I will locate the Dust if, and only if, you help me."

"Ok."

"Good. Now go set about figuring out your semblance. I'll contact you when I have the Dust."

"Ok, but can we have some money to buy clothes, arms, and armaments?"

"How much lien do you need?" Ozpin asks, obviously willing to give as much as his 'chosen heros' need.

"How about four thousand?" Robert asks, again taking control. "We need cloths and weapons. And weapons are not at all cheap." _"Let me handle this."_ Robert thinks to Morgan. _"I took several business classes in high school."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Thank you."_ "So do we have a deal? Or is more negotiation required?" Robert once again speaks to Ozpin.

"Three thousand."

"Forty five hundred"

"You do realize that I won't go to four thousand right?"

"And you realize that you need us to save your world, right?"

"Fair point. Four thousand it is." He quickly pulls out his wallet and began to count the four thousand.

"Each." Robert says again.

"What?" Ozpin asks, stopping mid count.

"There are two of us. We have different fighting and life styles. Ergo, we wear different kinds of cloths and have different tastes in weapons. So four thousand each."

"Fine, but it better be used well." Ozpin says, begrudgingly handing the cards over.

"It was a pleasure."

"I'm sure it was, but whose?"

"We'll let you decide that." Robert says as he walks out the door. _"So where to next?"_ He thinks to Morgan.

 _"To a tailor, of course!"_

 _"Sounds good. Cloths first, I like it. And we have a ton of extra money so we can go nuts."_

 _"I know, you sly, cheeky dick waffle, now help me choose colours for your halve of the outfit I've already designed in my half of our head."_

 _"What colors do you have?"_

 _"Burgundy and black."_

 _"How about white and gold?"_

 _"Sounds good."_

 _"Oh! With our extra money, could we dye our hair?! Please?! Pretty please?!"_

 _"...No."_

 _"What?! Why not! We could use the same col-"_

 _"I'm joking, of course we can!"_

 _"Why you! I would kill you if you weren't agreeing with me. That and we are trapped together so if you die so do I."_

 _"And…?"_

 _"No and. That's about it."_

 _"You are so lucky that I know you're fucking with me AND I-"_

 _"What? Love me? You are the only one here that loves someone."_ Robert thinks trying to contain laughter.

 _"B-b-but you sai-"_

 _"That I'm kidding hun. I love you. Don't think I don't you gullible chump you."_

 _"Y-you bastard!"_

 _"How dare you. I have a father!"_

 _"No you don't, you disowned him."_

 _"I'm talking about our lord and saviour Satan."_

 _"Oh yeah."_

 _"So should we get it dyed first? Or go to the tailors?"_

 _"Tailors, it'll take a while for the outfit to get made, I'm setting a GPS now."_

 _"That sounds fine, we can get our weapons made as well while our hair is dyed."_ Robert thought as he started walking.

 **Point of view: still both**

While walking through the streets of Vale they noticed that everything was in keeping with the latest art style, there were no shadow figures, and it looked like everything was modeled by the new software Rooster Teeth had started to use in Volume 4. As they walked passed the people that crowded the streets they saw several interesting signs; 'Dust till Dawn', 'Official Schnee Dust Store', 'Spruce and Eastern Gun Store', 'Custom Hunter Weapons'. All these shops seemed to be specifically marketing to Hunters and Hunters in training, and were in close competition, and offered deals to Hunters in training going to, or soon to go to Beacon, Morgan made a mental note of this and continued to the tailor.

As they arrived at the tailors they were greeted by an older lady with glasses, a pink coat and a black short skirt. She didn't have any customers at the time and greeted them immediately.

"Unless you're a lot wealthier than you look, get out. And we don't take fake money either." She says as she eyes us.

"No." Robert says.

"Well unless you have at least 2000 lien I'll have to call the authorities." She says.

"In that case can you make this for us." Robert says while passing both a detailed sketch they did on the way there, as well as 2000 lien cards.

"Who did you rob to get this money!?" She screamed.

"No one, it was given to us as payment in advance for helping Ozpin himself." Robert announced.

"Wait, Ozpin himself, I'm terribly sorry, you just didn't look the part." she explained, pointing out our simple checkered red and black shirt and slightly torn jeans. "I'll get to work straight away!"

"You know what, I want 20% off now, or I'll tell Oz you've been giving me trouble."

"O-ok...Mr…?" she said as she handed back 400 lien.

"You will call me by Sir."

"Ok sir."

"Thank you, I hope I haven't been too much trouble."

"No sir, your order will be completed in 2 hours time, sir."

"Ok, I will check in then, thank you for the 20% off." Robert says as he leaves. As they headed out the door Robert looked over his shoulder at the woman, "Oh, and don't worry about Oz, he doesn't really like anyone. Especially you."

 _"So where to next? Weapons or hair?"_ Robert thinks to Morgan.

 _"Weapons, and I think we should go to 'Custom Hunter Weapons'."_ Morgan thought back.

 _"Sounds good to me. My weapons are definitely gonna have to come from there anyway."_

 _"Okay, setting GPS."_

 _"Again with the damn GPS! Why is it always that thing with you? Haven't you ever heard of sight seeing? Walking around and seeing things? Come on, this should be fun. Not an A and B trail."_

 _"Okay, I'll take it off, I just don't like getting lost is all. You lead the way!"_

 _"Don't think of it as getting lost. Think of it as an adventure!"_ Robert thinks as he heads in the opposite direction of the weapons shop. _"And yes, I know I am going the wrong way. I just want to see the things there are to see."_

 _"Ya know, I was about to be sarcastic, but I realised that you actually need to make that distinction."_

 _"Hey, if I threw you into a river would it turn into a lake with how salty you are?"_ Robert thinks back.

 _"Yes."_

 _"That and your body mass would make it grow to that size anyway."_

 _"Well we are in the same body so my size is your size."_

 _"Good one. Good one. GG."_

 _"Ok, but… where are we?"_

 _"The food court."_

 _"HOW IN THE BLOOD SOAKED PROTESTANT HELL DID YOU FIND THE FOOD COURT!?"_

 _"Simple. I memerized the minimap ages ago."_

 _"Wow."_

 _"Now come on. I'm starving. There's a small burger joint like ten meters from here."_

 _"Okay, what should we order?"_

 _"Food."_

 _"God damn it."_

 _"Preferably edible. Hopefully cooked. But raw is fine. Maybe a burger? It is a burger place."_

 _"Fine!"_ "Can I have a triple chicken burger with BBQ sauce and mayonnaise." Morgan said, seeing as they were now at the front of the line.

 _"Anything else?"_ The lady at the counter asked.

 _"Yes, actually, could I also have a large fries, a medium orange fizz and a salted caramel, bubble gum, and mint choc chip triple icecream?"_

 _"Okay, that'll be 45 lien please."_

 _"Do you take change for 100s?"_

 _'Yes."_

 _"Ok, thanks."_ Morgan said as he handed over a 100 lien card whilst receiving 65 lien worth of cards of varying values.

 _"Well, at least it's edible. But did you have to do BBQ? I can't stand it."_ Robert says grumbling.

 _"No, but I did anyway!"_ Morgan thought as he waited at the waiting line.

 _"Well you enjoy that. I'm gonna go throw up."_

 _"You can't, I'm controlling the taste buds at the moment."_

 _"I'm gonna spiritually throw up in back of our mind then you can deal with it."_

 _"I don't think you can do that."_

 _"I will bend the laws of all things natural to do it."_

 _"Please don't."_ Morgan said as he took his food to a table.

 _"Well then avoid the BBQ next time."_

 _"Fine, but for now, I'll enjoy this."_

 _"You had better."_ Robert grumbles, leaving Morgan to his eating habits. When Morgan finished eating, Roberts thoughts came back. _"I think we should go now."_

 _"Ok, why?"_

 _"Well, look out the window."_

Morgan turns his head to look out the window. _"Shit."_ He says as he see's...


	3. Parkour, Brooms, and Goliaths

**_Eldrik A/N: see if you can spot the reference, as usual, we own nothing._**

 ** _soulessheart1265 A/N: so, the original title for this chapter was "Parkour, Brooms, and the Goliath in the room" but fanfiction doesn't hold the capacity for it.. so instead you have it as it is._**

 _"Shit!"_ Morgan thought. _"What is that?"_

 _"That, dear Morgan, is called a Grimm I believe. And it is massive."_ Robert replies.

 _"Oh...SHIT RUN!"_

 _"Nope, I got this."_

 _"WE HAVE NO FUCKING WEAPONS AND IT'S A FUCKING GOLIATH!"_

 _"Just watch this."_ "Excuse me, mam?" Robert says as he addresses the waitress. "You wouldn't happen to have a mop or broom around here would you?"

"Yes we do, but why do you need it?" She asks, confused.

"Oh no reason. Just the giant Grimm outside."

She turns and looks outside and sees the Goliath romping around. "Sure, hold on."

"If you have two that would be great!" Robert shouts to the waitress as she retreats to the broom closet. _"I told you I could handle this."_ Robert thinks to Morgan.

 _"You're going to kill us, you are actually going to kill us ON OUR FIRST DAY!"_

 _"We're not going to die. I just have to piss it off and lure it outside town so the REAL hunters can get to it. And all I need are two broom handles."_

 _"Oh... Wait, are you sure you can outrun it?"_

 _"I have the utmost confidence in my ability for three reasons. You like logical thinking right? Well I have three reasons for you. one: I have the mini map memorised. Two: I was track team MVP three years running. And three: I am pretty damn good at parkour."_

 _"Fine, but one: I'm still putting the mini-map up. And two: I still have no confidence."_

 _"Then let me handle it."_

 _"Fine."_

 _"Did I ever tell you that I love you?"_

 _"Yes, and I love you too, even if you kill us on the first day."_

 _"Oh my god we won't die."_ That's when the girl finally comes back with two brooms. "I hope you don't need these anymore." Robert says as he slams them down on his knee smashing the heads off of them. "I'll pay you back. Okay?"

"If you can get rid of that Grimm it will be payment enough."

"Okay then. See you soon." Robert says as he winks. _"You ready?"_

 _"This better be worth me leaving my ice cream."_

 _"Do you want to eat it?"_

 _"Just go do the thing and get it over with, I'll mourn later."_

 _"Baby."_ "Hey, when I get back can I get a new ice cream?"

"Sure."

 _"Happy?"_ Robert thinks to Morgan.

 _"Omg I love you! Your such a dear!"_

 _"Oh my god you are over the top. Now hush so I can focus."_

 _"Okay, fine, no one appreciates a little hyperbole anymore."_

 _"Just shut up."_

 _"Ok, shutting up."_

 _"Thank you!"_ Robert thinks, setting the sticks down on the table just so he can crack his neck. He takes the sticks back into his hands and walks outside to face the monster known as a Goliath.

"Hey ugly!" Robert shouts at the beast, drawing its attention. "Tell me how this feels." He says as he spear tosses the first stick, nailing it in the eye. It rears back and slams its fore feet in the ground. Glaring, it begins its charge. That's when robert turns to run. "Double check me but there should be an alley two streets down" It's called Aniston alley."

 _"Yep."_ Morgan confirms.

 _"Thank you. I need the fire escape."_ Robert says as he bee lines for the alley. "It's two streets down and ordinarily it would catch me, that's what the other pole is for."

 _"Ok, I still have no idea what you're going to do."_

 _"When is the next street pole. Two meters?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Good."_ Robert keeps running, positioning the broom handle nose again in the spear grip. _"Promise me you won't freak out."_

 _"Ok...Why?"_ At that exact moment robert thrusts the pole into a crack in the sidewalk and vaults to the top of the streetlight. Reaching up he grabs the arch of the light and swings them up to the top.

 _"You good?"_ Robert thinks.

 _"..."_

 _"Well get ready for more."_

 _"...Holy shit, that was simultaneously the greatest and most terrifying thing I've 'done'."_

 _"Yeah well, we still need that pole."_

 _"... SHIT!"_

 _"Don't freak out."_ Not giving Morgan the chance to reply, Robert shimmies halfway down the pole and leans his upper half off the light to grab the still standing broom stick. Slinging his body forward he loops the stick around the arch and swings himself once again on top of the light.

 _"Still good?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Okay then. Now this next part is gonna be terrifying and I can't keep asking you. So just don't freak out and try not to scream."_

 _"Okay, I'll try."_

 _"Good."_ From the top of the light Robert throws the stick at the nearest building. Which just so happened to have a low overhang on the front. The stick bounces off the wall and goes vertical. _"Say goodbye to the stick."_ Robert thinks as he leaps of the lamp post and pushes off the top of the stick just as it lands on the overhang, letting him grab onto the lowest window sill of the brick building.

That's when he begins to climb. Noticing that there is not a single loose brick in the wall he decides to push off with his feet just below the sill. With the momentum of the flip he manages to grab to the bottom of the next sill, which is just above the adjacent buildings roof. Noticing this he leaps and rolls over the edge, sticking his landing.

.

 _"Wow, I... Don't know how to respond to that, just, wow."_ Morgan says.

 _"That was the easy part."_

 _"Fuck."_ Looking around rober noticed that the service grate was only a little ways up and it had a staircase that led to the next roof. As he scanned the rest of the roof he found a lead pipe. "I could use that." He thinks to himself. He wakes over and grabs it. He takes a few steps back to get a good running start and charges the wall. _"If you scream I'll kill you!"_

 _"Ok."_

 _"Good."_ As robert approaches the wall he jumps as high as he can and latches onto the service grate, pipe still in the other hand. He begins to swing and as he reaches his apex he jams the bar in between the two layers of the handrail and swings himself up. Once he climbs the stairs he looks down and notice the Goliath is still chasing him down the street.

 _"We have to take a right to get to the Vale gate right?"_

 _"Yep, get to it, he's gaining on us."_

 _"I know but there is no street sign here. But there is one down the road. And he won't be gaining for long."_

 _"Ok."_

 _"Do you trust me?"_ Robert thinks as he runs toward the edge of the building.

 _"With my life."_

 _"Okay good."_ Robert finishes as he throws the pole off the roof and jumps after it, front flipping as he does. Right when he gets upside down he grabs the pole and thrusts forward, pushing off the street below and launching toward the light post on the other side of the street. Pole still in hand he places it on top of the light and grabs it with both hands using his momentum to swing himself even higher into the air, landing on the roof of the building across the street.

 _"See? Not that bad."_

 _"Beats getting mauled to death by a black woolly mammoth."_

 _"Well it gets worse. I have to get over the gate still."_

 _"Shit."_

 _"I'm too focused on running. Where is the next fire escape?"_ Robert thinks.

 _"Two buildings North."_

 _"Good. In this direction."_ Robert thinks as he takes off again. He jumps the first roof. _"One."_ He thinks. When he jumps the next one he counts off two in the same fashion. When he gets to the edge of the second roof he places his hand on the edge and jumps down, landing on the fire escape. _"How many meters below the top of the gate are we?"_

 _"Ten."_

 _"That means I should need seven poles."_ Robert thinks as he rips seven loose metal bars off of the fire escape. Once he has the poles he runs back up the stairs and leaps to the next building. _"How far away are we?"_

 _"Three buildings away."_

 _"Thank you."_ Robert runs and leaps to the next building. He takes one of the poles and tosses it into the street, making it stand straight up. "Come on, three, two, and one!" Robert thinks, turning to run just as you hear the Goliath roar in pain from stepping onto the bar. _"Two more roofs right?"_

 _"Yep."_

 _"Good. You have to trust me for this. I know you said you do but if you don't, now is the time to tell me, I'll find another way if I have too. But this is the quickest."_

 _"As I said, with my life."_

 _"Okay then. don't scream. But if you do I won't blame you."_

 _"Okay, thanks."_

 _"Uh huh."_ Robert thinks for the last time as he jumps the next roof. Finally right in front of the gate. He takes five of the remaining six poles and begins to throw them into the wall at two meter intervals. They stick without a problem. He throws the final pole straight up into the air and takes a leap and grabs the bottom one as the pole begins to descend. He flips his body and grips the pole with his legs and grabs the falling one out of the air. _"Phew, if i would have dropped that one we would have had to go get it."_

 _"Show off."_

 _"Don't worry, you will get me back."_ Robert thinks but doesn't give enough time for Morgan to think as he swings his body and uses the pole in his hand, which had a slight curve, to grip the next one. Just enough to pull himself to a standing position on the bar he was on.

Jumping and flipping himself Robert grabs onto the next pole with his legs and repeats the same process until he stands on the last bar. _"This is the part where you can't scream."_

 _"Ok."_

Robert reaches down and grabs the bar they were standing on. _"I'll count it down. Three, two and ONE!"_ Robert thinks as jumps and takes the pole they were on with him, giving him two when he reached the top of the gate, _"See? Not so bad."_

 _"No, not so bad."_

 _"You're lying, what do you really want to say?"_

 _"Thank fuck that you're good at this."_

 _"Oh. Okay. So you're freaking out right?"_

 _"Not yet, I'll freak out when we don't have a chance to die."_

 _"Good. Cause we are gonna have to fight that thing. At least for a bit so the hunters can get here. But hey, look at the bright side, at least our cloths will be done."_

 _"It's only been half an hour."_

 _"And it will take them twice as long to get here all the way from Beacon. And we have to walk back."_

 _"Just unlock my aura with yours please."_

 _"You did that already, remember?"_

 _"No, I unlocked yours, not mine, you need to still unlock mine."_

 _"Oh, right, silly me._ _ **'For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee.'"**_

 _"Now sit back and enjoy the show."_ Morgan said as he prepared for the Goliath to come through the gate he was standing on top of. As he came through, it stopped to work out where they were.

"SHADOW OF THE COLOSSUS MOTHER FUCKAAAA!" Morgan shouted as he lept from the gate onto the Goliath. When he landed it started to try to shake him off, but he climbed until he was on it's head. He positioned both metal bars onto its head and did a test flare of his aura. When he got it down he slammed his fists onto the rod's, using his aura to send the rod's through its skull, killing it.

 _"Wow. MY TURN!"_

 _"It's dead, you can't have a turn."_

 _"Not like that silly. Now watch…"_


	4. Semblances, bullheads, and ice cream

**_Soulessheart1265 A/N: sorry we haven't updated in a while people's! I have four stories of my own that I am working on right now. Truthebe toldnwe had this done two days ago and I am just getting to it now. (Laziness at its max!)_**

 ** _ELdrik A/N: sorry this took so long, and yes, the name said is our joint characters permeant name. We don't own anything other than our character._**

 _"Not like that silly."_ Robert thought to Morgan. _"Just watch."_ Robert begins to test flare his aura, and that's when something peculiar happens. They disappear. Well, not completely. They may have disappeared from the spot they were before, but now they were somewhere else.

Standing, less than a meter away, was Robert/Morgan, gawking as Robert had accidentally activated his semblance.

 _"Wait, what?"_ Morgan said as he began to comprehend what happened.

 _"I think I just teleported us. I found my semblance!"_ Robert thinks as he flares his aura again, causing them to, once again shift location, this time causing them to collide head first into a tree.

 _"Ow."_ Morgan said.

 _"I think I am gonna keep trying until I get this down. What do you think?"_

 _"Just don't teleport off of a cliff."_

 _"Okay Mom."_

 _"Boyfriend, not mum."_

 _"Thought you wanted to be called MUM by the kids when we had 'em"_

 _"Yes but that's the kids, not you."_

 _"You do realize that I am never gonna let that go right?"_

 _"I know."_

 _"Then get ready, cause here it comes mum."_

 _"Ok, DAD."_

 _"Fair point. I'll stick with hun."_

 _"Good, now get teleporting, I'll learn too!"_

 _"Fine."_ Robert thinks before he flares his aura again, causing himself to careen into a building once again. "Damnit!" He shouts. Teleporting again, this time colliding with an innocent hobo. "Sorry dude." Robert says as he teleports again. Coming to a stop in the middle of the field, no pain involved, "Hmm…" he teleports again, smashing into a stationary streetcar. Teleporting again he smashes into a young child. "Fuck!" He says, then realizes that it was a child. "Don't ever repeat that,"

Robert teleports again, this time landing on top of a building, and smashing into the radio antenna, "Why is this, here?" He teleports again, landing face first in a field. "Ow."

 _"Ok, stop, you'll drain our aura."_

 _"How? It doesn't take very much for me to do it."_

 _"But at the rate you're going, you'll kill us."_

 _"I was waiting for you to say that."_

 _"Wait what?"_

 _"I mastered it a long time ago. I was just screwing with you."_

 _"Fine, I'll show you what I learned."_

 _"And that would be?"_

Morgan takes control of the body, and summons an orb of water, slightly glowing black and hovering in his hand, he un-summons it and summons a small blade, and sending it flying in a random direction before un-summoning it. _"Equivalent Exchange."_

 _"What? How? You just thought and you figured it out? How the fuck!"_ Robert thought.

 _"Because fuck you, that's how."_

 _"But you're inside me, you can't."_

 _"Can't fuck you or can't figure out my semblance through knowledge and logic?"_

 _"Both. Let's just go, you take control and get us back so you can have your ice cream and we can get our other stuff done."_

 _"K."_ Morgan says as he uses Roberts semblance and teleports to the burger shop.

"I killed your goliath of a problem, I want a free jumbo tub of each flavour of your ice cream!"

"We do 20 flavours." the woman from before says.

"Exactly!"

20 minutes later

 _"I'm awake...And when did we get a red wagon with the shit load of ice-cream tubs inside."_ Robert says as he 'wakes up' from there mind.

 _"I demanded jumbo tubs of all the ice-cream flavours the burger shop, turns out they have 20, Ind while they were preparing it I went to a toy store to get one of those classic red toy trolleys to cart the ludicrous amount of ice-cream I've gotten my hands on, turns out they're pretty practical, also we got paid back for our food so we still have 6,400 lein."_ He said as he walked down a street.

 _"Well, not at all something that I expected."_

 _"What, the practicalities of toy trolleys, the fact I demanded 100kg of ice cream, or the fact that I'm walking down a random street in a random direction?."_

 _"None of the above. I expected all that, want I didn't expect was that, in choosing a random street, you chose the EXACT street that leads to Beacon. When we need to go the OTHER way!"_

 _"Weren't you nagging me about adventure earlier?"_

 _"Yes I was. BUT! I didn't expect you to forget about the clothes and the weapons!"_

 _"And I didn't expect you to forget that WE CAN TELEPORT!"_

 _"Yes, but we got lucky all those times with me SHOVING our body into teleporting farther than we should. The only reason I was asleep was because YOU teleported straight to the burger joint, pushing me farther than we should go. I'm lucky I'm alive. We only have a range of ten meters here."_

 _"Oh...SHITYOUALMOSTDIED!"_

 _"And it was your fault. But like I said"_ Robert stops to sigh.

 _"What did you say."_

 _"Luck is on OUR side."_

 _"Oh yer, ok, plan B!"_

 _"There is no viable plan B. I ran all the options. The best one we have is to return to beacon to drop off your SHIT LOAD of ice cream so it doesn't melt."_

 _"Ok, but I do have a plan B, but I'll show you later."_

 _"How can it be a plan B for this scenario if you have to show me later?"_

 _"Well I thought I could use it now until you pointed out ice cream melts."_

 _"Well, looks like we both have troubles here. But if you haven't realized we have been moving this whole time and are in the middle of the road. Turn left toward Beacon."_

 _"Oh, ok"_ Morgan said as he turned left.

 _"And their is one other thing that I have to say about this endeavor."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I asked them for a new ice cream as in a single one. Then you asked them for all they had, don't you think that us acting different from each other will make people, I don't know, SUSPICIOUS!?"_

 _"I didn't act that differently, plus, people have multiple personality traits all the time, the most people will think is that we're a bit mental."_

 _"You know nothing of human thought patterns huh?"_

 _"Well I am autistic so I literally think differently from the get go, but I have pretty good knowledge, just not as good application."_

 _"I'm sorry to strike the autism nerve. Now, let me lay this out. Humans generally, minus people like you, tend to believe the impossible before the possible. Why do you think we have religion? So they will think of two souls before mental problems. ESPECIALLY if they read the book, 'man with two souls.'"_

 _"First, it isn't a nerve, I don't mind talking about it. Second, religion is people paid to publish a book with all this ideology of some stuck up fool who's a bit forgiving. Third, oh well, unless they actually test our aura's, which requires our permission, they can't tell, and when they ask us, we just say we have slight MPD, they believe what they're told."_

 _"I don't wanna have to lie, that's the problem. And plus, we already know that Blake is gonna have a bead on us, right?"_

 _"Maybe not, she's a lot more logical than the rest, sure she'll have suspicions, but they'll be grounded in reality a lot more, also we're not lying, we literally have 2 personalities, last time I checked that counts as multiple."_

 _"Well, that theory of yours is nearly flawless."_

 _"Nearly?"_

 _"Blake is a Faunus and we have two different scents."_

 _"No we don't, one body only has one scent."_

 _"I smell two, maybe in this world, scent is made by aura? It's not too much of a stretch considering that everything else in this world revolves around it."_

 _"Well it is a PHYSICAL manifestation of one's self, so it COULD have a scent, but most solids don't have a distinct smell, plus we don't leak any aura So it can't reach others noses to be smelled. So if aura does have a smell, then fuck physics and logic because it can't have a smell unless it reaches others noses as particles."_ Morgan explains.

 _"Well then explain to me how I get two different scents?"_

 _"Fucking magic, I don't know!"_

 _"Welp. Unless you want to start using a ton of scent products then we have to accept it."_

 _"God damn it fictional universe. In the immortal words of dbz abridged, perfect cell: 'I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIOOOOONS!'"."_

 _"So do I. But until we get separated we can't do anything else. And to do that we have to get our stuff, and help Ozpin find that soul dust."_

 _"Okay, then let's find a bullhead and fly back to beacon, and hope that we have a freezer big enough, if not we may have to steal some."_

 _"Okay. There's one there. Who's gonna control the outside?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"The body? Who's gonna control it?"_

 _"I will during the flight back, it's my ice cream we're returning, plus I can answer any questions to do with said ice cream better than you."_

 _"True. I was passed out. Lead away!"_ Robert said giving control to Morgan.

At that, Morgan headed of to the literal incarnation of a flying bus to get to beacon. As Morgan approached the bullhead he noticed that the back was open to allow passengers on, there seemed to be a couple of people charging the people who got on, of course they would walk back but they were on a multi flavour time limit so taking the bus was there only option. Morgan walked up to one of the people charging.

" How much for a lift?" Morgan enquired.

"Depends, where are you going?" Said the man.

"I'm going up to beacon, I'm a student and I need to drop some things off." Morgan said, glancing at the massive amount of ice cream that they were toting around.

"Well if you're a student you get to go for free, and don't worry about I.D, you look the type, and I've seen many people pass as students, more often in their casual clothes than their full flashy get ups."

"Oh, okay, I'll head on through then."

"I do need your name though."

"Oh, it's Marcum Blanco." Morgan said, having decided earlier, Marcum being Latin for maroon, and Morgan's choice. Blanco being white in Spanish (and a lot of other things), and Robert's choice.

"Okay, go ahead."

"Okay, thanks." As Morgan said this he went into the bullhead and found a seat adjacent to the walking isle near the front, ignoring most people and their odd stares and glances.

The journey there was fairly uneventful, with a smooth flight with no one asking any odd questions.

 _"Really? Marcum Blanco?"_ Robert says.

 _"You picked half of it!?"_

 _"That's right I did. Nevermind. Carry on."_

 _"O...Kay."_ Morgan thought as he walked into the dorm building and headed to the room they woke up in, assuming that that was their room. As they arrived Morgan immediately noticed that the fridge freezer they were provided with would only fit a third of the ice cream in the freezer part, so he immediately walked back out and into the next room along (which was lucky unlocked), found the mains wire that was attached to the fridge freezer, unplugged it, teleported into their room with it, and plugged it in, as he did he saw there was 4 mains plugs on that wall, but there might be others elsewhere, for now that was enough. He proceeded to repeat this so to proclaim a third fridge freezer, and then proceed to store the ice cream in the bottom compartment (that one being the freezer) after forcefully removing the draws to make room. After doing so he put the red trolley in the left corner furthest from the door and started walking back to vale.


End file.
